Seven Days
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Kyo accepte de sortir avec Akito pendant une semaine... Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien cacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple :  nyahahahha**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Avertissement : ben…en fait…j'ai….14 ans… (naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaon gros complexe TT et oui la vie est dure…--'' tiens…j'me sens seule tout à coup)…hum, DONC, l'ortho et moi ça fait……beaucoup…ainsi, veuillez m'excuser et faire comme si vous n'aviez rien vu ! ok les gars ? yosh ! (ou comment Shigure et Ayamé déteignent sur les gens pauvres de nous)…j'avais un autre truc a dire mais j'ai oublié ce que c'est….(le stress XD)**

**Ah oui ! Je SAIS qu'Akito est …une femme mais je la préfère en gars ! …**

**Bon voila j'crois que j'ai finit ! **

**(Bravo à ceux qui ont tout lu !)**

**Introduction (…quelle émotion mesdames et messieurs !)**

Kyo avait très mal au ventre. Et, pour une fois ce n'était pas la faute de poireaux ou un de ces autres légumes infects, il avait mal au ventre, car en fait, il avait horriblement peur. La raison même de sa tétanisation (ndla : je crois que ça existe… --'') était couchée lui tournant le dos.

Et oui, ce matin qui paraissait pourtant être le début d'une magnifique journée (Yuki était malade et cloué au lit) s'était vite transformé en cauchemar lorsqu'Hatori avait téléphoné pour dire à Kyo qu'Akito voulait le voir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'a 14 heures Kyo se trouva assis au milieu de la chambre de son chef de famille attendant que celui-ci veuille bien lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Après quelques minutes d'attente Akito se tourna et s'approcha de Kyo un sourire bizarre aux lèvres.

Mon cher monstre ? dit il avec une voix doucereuse tel Gollum

Kyo était pétrifié :_ quand Akito utilise cette voix ça se finit toujours mal…très mal…_

o-oui Akito-san ? répondit-il la voix tremblante

je crois me souvenir, reprit Akito, que dans 2 ans tu vas devoir te faire enfermer

Le visage de Kyo s'assombrit : qu'avait donc encore inventé Akito pour le faire souffrir d'avantage.

ça te dirais, continua Akito, de repousser ton enfermement d'un an ?

Si ça lui disait ? Kyo répondit immédiatement même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui intimait de faire TRES  attention.

oui Akito-san répondit donc Kyo en baissant les yeux

Akito esquissa un sourire : tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu le chat mordait a l'hameçon.

Eh bien c'est très simple, dit Akito en s'accroupissant afin d'être à la hauteur de Kyo, il te suffit pour cela, de sortir avec moi pendant une semaine.

…

…

Hum...euh…ben…part en courant j'ai hooonteu !..(Oui oui ça m'arrive)

Bon… soyons sérieux… : vous voulez le chapitre un, ou… :

Dégage tout de suite de espèce de nulle !

(Je suis préparée a tout choque émotionnel ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi)XD

Bon…bye !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Nekochan miharu : merci merci oh première rewieweuse… nan sérieux ta rewiew ma fait vraiment tréééééés plaisir ! (j'adore aussi tes fics !) bon ben voila ! (j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir !)**

**Jo : moi ? Faire souffrir Kyo ? Jaaaaaamais ! …enfin tu verras bien ! (merci pour la rewiew !)**

**Alexiel : ben voila ! contente que ça t'ai plus ! **

« _Putain qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ! »_

Voila un peu près ce que pensait Kyo depuis qu'il s'était levé. En se moment il marchait pour la seconde fois de la semaine (ndla : et pas la dernière... fufufu) en direction de la maison principale.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu y vas en 2 jours ! C'est l'amour fou entre Akito et toi ! » Avait dit Shigure en rigolant. Kyo lui avait peur que la phrase pourtant « presque » anodine qu'avait dit le chien ce révèle exacte. (Ndla : j'espère que vous avez compris ce que j'ai voulu dire par ce que ça me parait pas clair…enfin bon…--'')

La réaction de Yuki avait été tout autre : «Quelle chance tu as baka neko ! À ta place Akito m'aurait déjà violé »

« _Cet imbécile… _pensa Kyo _il n'a aucune idée de ce que je risque d'endurer ! »_

Un instant Kyo eut l'image d'un Akito à moitié nu lui disant :

« Oh Kyo…prend moi ! »

« _arg ! Non non non non non non non TOUT mais pas ça pitié ! »_

Thoru, elle fidèle a son poste avait montré son enthousiasme sur la beauté des bonnes relations familiales.

-« très bien. Je te veux ici à 9H00 tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard »

Kyo releva fébrilement sa manche afin de regarder l'heure : 8H45

_Encore 20 minutes _(ndla : fort en calcul le kyon-kyon !) _ça va... J'ai tout le temps. »_

Et Kyo ralentit son allure.

D'ailleurs un peu trop…car c'est à 9H05 que Kyo fut devant la porte de son chef.

_« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde y va me buter ! ou pire me vi…non,non,non, il va « juste » me frapper et après je pourrai repartir. »_

Prenant son courage à 2 mains Kyo fit coulisser la porte se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et la referma. Dès qu'il fut entré il LE vit. Akito était debout à 5 mètres de lui environ, avec un regard « très » colérique.

-« KYO ! Hurla-t-il, rappelle-toi, à quelle heure t'avais-je dit de venir ?

- je…euh…9 heures ?

- et ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9h06 ?

- LA PROCHAINE FOIS TACHE D'ARRIVER A L'HEURE SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS.

- oui, d'accord, désolé Répondit Kyo

-… »

Et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Au bout de quelque minutes de silence Akito le brisa :

-« qu'est ce que t'attends pour me dire bonjour ?

- je…bonjour Akito-San. Dit Kyo avec un sourire tendu

-MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ! répondit Akito en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kyo qui était terrorisé, JE TE RAPPELLE QUE DEPUIS HIER ON EST ENSEMBLE !

EN-SEM-BLE BORDEL…à moins que tu préfères te faire enfermer tout de suite ?

Akito était maintenant juste devant Kyo. Un sourire cruel était apparu sur ses fines (ndla : me demander surtout pas pourquoi j'ai mit ça) lèvres.

non bien sur que non…répondit Kyo.

Bien ! j'aime mieux ça ! … maintenant embrasse moi !

Kyo sous le coup de l'étonnement ne répondit rien. Ce qu'il craignait le plus qui se passe était en train de se passer ! (ndla : waw la phrase !)

_« Non !... je ...NON ! …mais...il n'a pas précisé où ! »_

Et très rapidement Kyo se pencha et embrassa Akito sur la joue.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête il remarqua qu'Akito le regardait avec une colère très profonde. (Ndla : aucune idée de si ça veux dire quelque chose XD)

-« écoute mon petit Kyo, je te donne une dernière chance soit tu m'embrasses sois tu dis adieux a la liberté.

En entendant ça Kyo se résigna et embrassa brièvement Akito.

À nouveau Kyo planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et il cru voir cette fois ci de la frustration : « _il n'espérait quand même pas…autre chose ! »_

La matinée passa comme ça…quelque fois Akito exigeait quelque chose tel que « prends moi dans tes bras » ou « gratte moi le dos » (ndla : désolée fantasme personnel XD)

Enfin bref ce fut beaucoup moins insurmontable que ce que Kyo avait pensé. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger.

« Kyo ?

Oui Akito ?

Je vais voir Shigure

D'accord

Et tu viens avec moi »

Le monde s'effondra. (Ndla : pour Kyo hein ! pas pour de vrai… XD)

Voila voila !

J'espère na pas vous avoir trop déçu !

A dans 7 jours ! (je pars en vacances…. XD)

Au prochain chapitre ? …--'' je me sens seuuuuuuuuleu…

Bon…

C'est pas très compréhensible ce que je met…..bah…débrouillezvous ! ahahahah


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Nekochan Miharu :  merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii autant te dire tout de suite que j'adooore tes rewiews ! (trop sympa ! ) et quelle me donnent le courage de continuer (pose dramatique)… MERCI ! (Et poste plus vite la suite de ta fic ! (Et la fic avec Akito plus gentil ze la veux TOUT DE SUITE !)**

**votre nini **:** bah merci ! (je suis contente d'être fraiche ! XD) j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide… lol**

**alexiel : a toi aussi merci ! (ta rewiew ma aussi fait trop plaisir ! nom de bleu ! ..Waw… XD tu vois j'en vais même qu'a sortir les injures… ! (Nom de bleu…--'') bon ben j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !) (pas très français...)**

**Shinie : fufufu tu verras dans ce chapitre ! XD**

**Cristalsky : merci beaucoup aussi ! (violer Akito n'est pas une mauvais idée… huhuhuh…. Hem)**

**Encore merci a tout le monde pour vos rewiew et voila la suite ! XD …**

**Chapitre 2 : …(mal aux doigts) **

« Kyo ?

Oui Akito ?

Je vais voir Shigure

D'accord

Et tu viens avec moi »

Le monde s'effondra. (Ndla : pour Kyo hein ! pas pour de vrai… XD)

L'abruti de chien,…thoru ! Et surtout….le sale rat allaient le voir avec Akito ! Et il était persuadé que ce dernier allait bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient un…COUPLE !

La honte suprême s'abattait sur lui.

Le temps que Kyo analyse tout ça Akito était déjà près de la porte.

-« alors, tu viens ?

Kyo aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dire :

« non va te faire foutre espèce de dégénéré mental »

Malheureusement cela était une chose à classer sous le registre : impossible.

Il se leva donc et alla rejoindre son « bourreau ».

Kyo était persuadé d'être au plus bas possible : (jouer le petit ami pour un sadiquo-psychopatho-chefo-deo-famille (Ndla :ya des choses qui sortent toutes seules…)) . Il se trompait en effet après avoir marché 5 minutes Akito se tourna vers Kyo et lui dit :

Kyo ?

Oui ?

Prends-moi par la main.

Kyo obtempéra. Il avait vitre compris que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de résister aux demandes de son chef.

Néanmoins il priait pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un de son lycée il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde pense qu'il soit gay ! Non il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça.

« Tiens mais c'est Kyon-Kyon ! »

_Eh meeeeeeeeeeeeerde la yankee…_

« salut… » répondit Kyo alors qu'il sentait la main d'Akito serrer la sienne très fort. Kyo traduisit cela par : « fais dégager cette conasse »

« oooooooooh…mais le petit Kyon-Kyon fais une ballade avec une… »les yeux d'Uho s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était pas « une » mais « un ». « oh pardon monsieur…alors Kyon on se ballade en amoureux ? »

Akito, lui ne se contentait plus de serrer la main de Kyo, il était déjà au niveau supérieur cet à dire : je-plante-mes-ongles-le-plus-fort-possible-dans-la-main-de-mon-« cher-et-tendre ».

Kyo comprit qu'il allait réellement se mettre en colère et que ça risquait de mal tourner pour Arisa.

euh…Arisa, ce n'est pas que tu nous déranges, Kyo sentit les ongles d'Akito le griffer au sang, enfin oui tu nous dérange.

Ah…ben…désolée…à plus ! et elle repartit.

Akito et Kyo reprirent la route…

_Non ! non !NON .. pourquoi il a fallu qu'on la croise ELLE ! À coup sur demain au lycée…tout le monde…_

- « c'était qui ? » demanda Akito d'une voix très…glaciale…

- une amie de Thoru. »

Akito eut un petit rire :

ça ne m'étonne pas…il n'y a que « ça » pour avoir des amies pareilles.

Kyo dut utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant chez Shigure. Kyo essaya, en vain, d'enlever discrètement sa main mais un seul regard d'Akito eu pour effet de lui faire renoncer a tout essai. Etant donné qu'il était « chez » lui, Kyo entra le premier Akito était « collé » derrière lui tenant toujours sa main fermement.

« ah ? Je crois que Kyo est rentré ! » dit une voix féminine

« ce baka neko aurait mieux fait de crever là-bas ça nous aurait fait des vacances »

A son grand étonnement Akito serra sa colereusement sa main. Kyo se tourna et remarqua qu'Akito avait les yeux brillants de rage. (Ndla : pleins de pitites étoiles… (samurai deeper Kyo ! …--'' XD) Soudain, Thoru surgit devant eux :

« salut Kyo-kun ! »

Puis soudain remarquant Akito elle s'inclina : « bonjour Akito-san ». Dans la cuisine il y eut soudain un bruit de verre cassé. Yuki, dès qu'il avait entendu le : « bonjour Akito-san » avait lâché le verre qu'il avait dans la main et avait mit en marche : « les yeux qui tremblent » (Ndla : honnêtement je ne sais pas comment il fait ça mais il le fait bien)

« entrez, entrez » repris Thoru (qui ne s'était pas rendue compte que s'était elle qui bloquait le passage (cela dit en passant elle ne s'était pas rendue compte non plus que Kyo et Akito était main dans la main !)

Kyo et Akito contournèrent donc l'obstacle et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, là tout se passa très vite. Akito lâcha la main de Kyo se dirigea vers Yuki et d'un revers de main parfaitement calculé lui mit une magnifique gifle.

**Je vais être honnête franchement je trouve se chapitre pourri… mais je promet que le prochain sera mieux ! …--'' enfin… j'espère.. XD**

**Allez a plus ? lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Alexiel : fufufu… c'est pas exactement ça mais tu verras dans un des chapitres suivants... ! (Merci pour la rewiew !)(Ça risque d'être dans un moment… XD)**

**Nekochan Miharu : tu veux que je te dise ? tes rewiews ont le don de me faire super plaisir !**

**Et quant au fait que mon chapitre n'était « pas » pourri… excuse moi mais je suis pas du même avis ! lol**

**Bon ben alors murchi beaucoup encore une fois !**

**Momijichan1 : ! Merci pour ton racontage de vie ! loool euh il me semble que t'es un peu en retard vu que ça c'est le 3eme chapitre… XD mais bon… en tout cas merci !**

**Chapitre 3 : bonne nuit !**

Akito lâcha la main de Kyo se dirigea vers Yuki et d'un revers de main parfaitement calculé lui mit une magnifique gifle.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il reprit place à côté de Kyo. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde (sauf Akito) étaient tétanisé :

Akito avait osé frapper Yuki sans vraiment de raison ? Le Yuki ? Son préféré depuis toujours ?

- « euh…Akito…pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » osa demander Shigure

- « il a insulté Kyo. »

-« … » un ange passa.

-« Ahaha » repris Shigure « En effet c'est une excellente raison !...bon ! Et si on se mettait à table ? » (Ndla : quel bon détourneur de conversation ce shigugu !)

La proposition de Shigure fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence. En effet, chacun (sauf Akito et Kyo) était dans une profonde méditation concernant les agissements d'Akito.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait (sans faire exprès bien entendu) frôlé la main de Kyo. Mais, Akito avait un peu trop l'habitude de prendre les autres pour des idiots :

Eh oui, Shigure et Yuki (Ndla : j'ai failli mettre Thoru mais je me suis rendue compte que elle, elle est vraiment idiote XD) avait bien remarqué son manège (oh combien discret) cependant ils préférèrent garder leurs réflexions pour eux n'ayant pas envie de se (re) prendre une baffe. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, c'est-à-dire vers 22h, (Ndla : eh ouais ils vont avoir du mal à se réveiller ! (Je prends mon cas un peu pour une généralité peut être… XD) Shigure (Ndla : et oui toujours a lui de faire le sale boulot :P) posa la question fatidique

-« Akito ? »

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressé

-« pour rentrer vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

-« rentrer ? » répondit Akito alors qu'un sourire ironique se dessinait sur ses lèvres « mais, je compte passer la nuit ici ! »

Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, tout le monde resta figé. Akito avait décidément le don de casser l'ambiance.

-« Mais Akito-San ! » dit soudainement Thoru « Il n'y a pas assez de chambre ! »

Akito se tourna vers Thoru un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-« ah…oui…c'est vrai… » il parut instantanément entrer dans une profonde réflexion.

Kyo, lui, craignait le pire. Il avait raison.

-« Je sais ! » s'exclama Akito après environ une minute « je n'ai qu'à dormir dans la même chambre que Kyo ! » il fixa Kyo : « ton futon est assez grand pour deux n'est ce pas ? »

-« … » Kyo était devenu muet de stupeur : Akito allait vraiment trop loin ! »

- N'EST-CE PAS ?

-« Ah…euh...Oui…bien…sur… » répondit Kyo qui était déjà persuadé que la nuit qu'il allait passer serait la pire de toute sa vie.

-« bon, alors c'est réglé ! » conclu Akito avec un sourire « angélique ». Et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

-« HAAAA ! s'exclama Thoru après quelques minutes « déjà 22H15 ? il faut vite que l'on aille se coucher ! »

-« oui tu as raison ! » répondit Yuki trop content de pouvoir (enfin) quitter la pièce.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyo, lui pensa que décidément Thoru était très conne.

«Vous avez raison » acquiesça -(je crois pas que c'est écrit juste mais bon… XD) Akito « tu me montres où es ta chambre Kyo ? »

Kyo fut bien obligé de montrer l'emplacement de ladite chambre à Akito. Arrivé devant la porte, son chef lui dit :

-« bien entendu tu te couches aussi maintenant

-oui Akito-san.

-je vais me préparer à la salle de bain. (Ndla : expression suisse j'crois… XD)

Kyo entra donc seul dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, (Ndla : en caleçon ! eho :PP) et se glissa dans son lit. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulisser Kyo sentit son corps se raidir : oui, il avait peur, Akito pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait il n'avait PAS le droit de protester et même de se défendre.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent lorsqu'Akito entra dans le lit. Kyo sentit les mains froides de son chef contre son torse, alors que ses jambes se nouaient autour de son bassin.¨

-« …Kyo » murmura Akito

-« hmm ? » répondit le chat, dont la peur lui nouait le ventre comme jamais.

-« embrasse-moi »

Pour cela Kyo qui était sur le dos dut se tourner. Il se trouva ainsi en face des yeux sombres de son chef, et pour la première fois de sa vie Kyo dut reconnaitre qu'Akito était vraiment mignon avec cet endormi. Après quelques secondes, comme si c'était normal, il passa sa main sur la joue du brun, qui le regarda avec un regard (Ndla : wow… XD) franchement étonné. Puis, Kyo se pencha légèrement et embrassa doucement Akito avant de s'endormir. (Ndla : c'est qui était fatigué le Kyon !XD)

Day one : OK ! XD (ça me faisait marrer de mettre ça.. lol)

**Giaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg ! ptin ! Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais en tout cas il est tard ! Bon allé a bientôt ! **

**(seulement si j'ai des rewiews :P)**

**(Nan. En fait vous aurez le chapitre suivant dès que nekochan miharu aura publié la fic avec Akito ! bwahahahah)**

**(je viens de descendre il est…2h00 !XD**

**Alors ne m'en voulez pas si le chapitre est nul ! XD (fo toujours se trouver des excuses !)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Nekochan Miharu :** **tu sais quoi? J'adore tes fics j'adore tes rewiew et je t'adore ! Merci pour tes 2 rewiew ! (et fais en plus des Akito X Kyo comme ça :P !)(J'ai relu cette fic au moins 5 fois (au bas mot… lol)**

**Alexiel : merciiiiiiiiiiiiii (de me soutenir… XD)**

**Lily-bulle : la voila ! (merci pour la rewiew !)**

**Je vous aime tous ! XD merci pour vos rewiews et voila la suite :**

Bip, Bip, Bip,

« Saleté de putain de réveil » pensa Kyo. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour éteindre le « maudit » appareil, ses doits frôlèrent quelque chose de chaud. Après un instant de réflexion, Kyo se rendit compte que le « quelque chose » de chaud en question était collé contre lui.

« Kyo…éteint ce putain de réveil »Dit une voix ensommeillée (Ndla : transmission de pensée … XD)

Le chat se rappelant à qui appartenait la voix, se hâta de faire cesser le bruit. Dès que le silence fut revenu, Kyo sentit Akito bailler et se réinstaller dans ses bras. Les un après les autres, les muscles de Kyo se contractèrent : le chat avait toujours aussi peur de son chef, malgré le peu de violence que celui-ci avait manifesté a son égard depuis leur « marché ». Cependant alors qu'il allait se rendormir aussi, (après s'être calmé), il entendit Thoru, en bas, demander à Yuki :

« Kyo-kun ne s'est pas encore réveillé ? »

La première pensée du roux après avoir entendu ça fut :

« Mais pourquoi donc voudrait-elle que je sois réveillé ? »

Après quelques secondes un mot s'imposa dans son esprit :  
LYCEE 

Kyo se releva brusquement : il avait complètement oublié ! mais, alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur le plancher, il sentit une pression sur son avant bras. Il se tourna et remarqua qu'Akito était assis sur son séant son bien trop grand kimono largement ouvert sur son torse pale.

Kyo rougit en remarquant qu'il avait le regard fixé sur la poitrine et le ventre de son vis-à-vis.

Heureusement, Akito semblait être bien trop endormi pour remarquer quoi ce soit.

« oùcestquetuvas ? » dit il après avoir agrippé Kyo par les épaules,

« Euh…pardon ? » répondit Kyo qui n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que disait son chef.

« ah ? euh…OU TOI ALLER ? »

Pendant un instant Kyo fut tenté de croire qu'Akito se foutait de lui, mais Akito avait l'air très sérieux la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés comme s'il était dans une profonde méditation.

« je dois aller au lycée » finit par répondre Kyo tout en repoussant Akito qui, était toujours accroché à lui.

« ahhhh…et euh…moi…moi ! je dois…euh…je dois aller rendre visiter ? VISITE ! à ma mè…maman… ! »

Puis, soudain le visage du dieu prit une expression paniquée :

« non.. NON ! je veux pas ! »

Et il commença a partir dans un délire dans lequel les seuls mots que Kyo réussit a comprendre furent : elle, non, noir, papa.

Kyo, lui finit pas conclure qu'Akito faisait un cauchemar avec les yeux ouverts. (Ndla : ché pas si c'est possible… XXD)

Maintenant, la question était :

Pouvait-il laisser seul Akito dans cet état ?

Son cœur lui disait de laisser seul l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir mais sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas l'abandonner comme ça.

D'autant qu'il y avait cette histoire avec Arisa…tout le lycée devait penser qu'il était gay..se rendant compte de ça il préféra rester avec Akito.

Un Akito qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini sa crise. Le chat le prit donc dans ses bras, le berçant de la même manière que Kazuma lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar quand il était petit.

Akito, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents :

Kyo était vraiment très facilement prévisible et manipulable.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH j'ai spiddé pour celui là alors la qualité n'est surement pas parfaite, bien, Acceptable !  
XD**

**Bon allez +**

**(je ne relis jamais…. Passque sinon je ne publierai rien (c'est à vous de jouer… loool))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Nekochan Miharu **: bwahahahaha qui sait ce qui va se passer ! (moi !) et encore MERCI ! (pour tout tes encouragements… lol)

**Alexiel **: merci aussi ! mais nan vous verrez bien ce qui se passe !

**Tatoolight : **t'as pas aimé mon super pseudo ? TT (grande prêtresse des couples bizarres…) naaaaaaan…hum… mais oui je l'aime bien Thoru… mais elle est parfaite pour faire le rôle de la conne alors… vais pas m'en priver ! XD

**Audrette :** waaaaaaaaaa merci c'est sympa ! (Mais euh…je ne pense pas ! XD)

**allez merci à tous ainsi qu'a ceux qui ont mit ma fic dans leur alerte :P **

Quand Kyo se reveilla la 2eme fois, il vu qu'il était 10H00. Il se sentit assez vexé car Thoru n'était pas venue pour voir pourquoi il ne se levait pas.

Puis il se retourna et constata avec surprise qu'Akito était partit.

_Mais où est-ce que peut bien être allé cet imbécile_ (ndla :woe l'amour fou ! XD)

Kyo soupira Akito était vraiment chiant.

Après avoir flemmardé un moment il se leva attrapa ses habits et quitta sa chambre pour aller se doucher. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il trouva Akito, qui apparemment ne connaissait pas le sens de l'expression : fermé à clef.

Instantanément Kyo rougit : le dieu était seulement habillé d'une serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas « très » bien mise.

Kyo se rendant compte que ça faisait bien 10 secondes qu'ils se dévisageaient, se tourna et se prépara à sortir quand il entendit Akito lui dire :

-« attend »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau il fut frappé d'horreur : Akito lui tendait un linge en lui disant : « sèche moi les cheveux » . Là à la limite ça allait… mais c'était sans compter que la serviette que le brun avait dans les mains était celle qui, auparavant lui ceignait les hanches. Kyo lui, était pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés : son chef complètement nu lui demandait de lui sécher les cheveux ?

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était que le chat sentait une chaleur dans son bas ventre :voir son chef les cheveux mouillés de l'eau dégoulinant le long de son torse (ndla : vi j'imagine… XD) ne le laissait pas indifférent ! (ndla : euh…qui ça laisserait indifférent(e) ? lol). Il paniqua encore plus lorsqu'il vit Akito s'approcher et lui prendre le bras

-« un problème ? » demanda t'il comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

-« euh…Akito-san…vous connaissez le sens du mot : pudeur ?

- hein ? »

- la s-i-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-a-t-i-o-n du mot : pudeur !

-ah ! euh…nan

- ah… »

Kyo soupira Hatori avait vraiment mal fait son travail. Hatori…le chat se demanda pourquoi il avait pensé que c'était le dragon qui s'était occupé d'Akito…ça ne devait surement pas être lui.

« - kyyyyyyyyyyooooooo…. » Appela Akito tirant ainsi le roux de sa « méditation » : « sèèèèèèche moi les cheeeeeveuux »

Kyo de mauvaise grâce attrapa le linge que lui tendait son chef, le fit assoir sur le bord de la baignoire et se mit au « travail »

« ne Kyo ? » dit Akito

« oui ?

Alors ça veux dire quoi pudeur ?

**Et nous voila avec un Kyo qui va devoir jouer à l'éducateur ! XD**

**Sinon j'ai trouvé comment cette fic allait se finir ! (elle ne plaira surement pas a tout le monde… XD bon voila ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Nekochan Miharu : trop couuurt? Roh…alors je ne sais pas ce que tu va dire pour celui là… lol en tout cas merci ! (akito kisaaaaas s'il te plaaaaaaaait) (oui j'ai lu merry chrismas (c'est cette fic qui m'a fait aimer ce couple ! XD)))**

**Tatoolight : euh… bah… (Akito innocent… ça fait bizarre à entendre… lool) merci !**

**Alexiel : eh ouais… Akito est un pervers/allumeur refoulé et incompris ! en tout cas merci pour la rewiew**

**Lara timquogni : euh…comment te dire ça… je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon…en tout cas pas dans cette fic là ! désolée ! (de toute fasson chuis trop jeune… :P )**

**lily-bulle : la voila ! (merci)**

**votre nini : ey ! tu sais que t'as presque le même prénom que moi ? XDD enfin bref ! merci ! **

**je vous remercie tous encore ! voila la suite !**

-« alors… ça veux dire quoi pudeur ?

-euh… » Kyo ne savait plus où se mettre : jamais il n'aurait cru devoir faire… CA ! il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Akito éclata de rire :

-ahahah t'es vraiment TROP con toi ! évidemment que je sais ce que ça veux dire mais je ne voulais pas louper la tête que tu faisais… et que tu fais toujours d'ailleurs…

Le chat lui était estomaqué… Akito rire ? soit il était encore en train de rêver (pas qu'il ait envie de rêver d'Akito ) soit c'était vraiment le jour le plus bizarre de tout les temps… c'était comme… si… Yuki commençait à prendre des cours de danse ! (enfin bref c'était vraiment étonnant) .

« Kyo… t'es vraiment un cas désespéré il me semble que je t'ai demandé quelque chose non ?

Ah ..oui .excusez-moi…

…

C'est un peu près comme ça que se passa le reste de la journée le lendemain et le surlendemain. (Ndla : bah quoi faut bien faire avancer la fic !) on en était donc au 5eme jour. Kyo, lui, avait décidé de ne pas aller à l'école de toute la semaine tant que la « situation TRES embarrassante » soit « enfin » finie…

Enfin bref il était présentement dans la chambre d'Akito en train de lui caresser les cheveux, alors que le brun était entre ses jambes.

Le chat était plutôt content : il n'avait pas vraiment fais grand-chose avec son chef…

Ils s'étaient « juste » embrassé et comparé à ce qu'il avait pensé le premier jour Kyo se sentait TRES content...

La matinée passa donc ainsi, tranquillement pour les deux (Ndla. Beaux) jeunes hommes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre de l'autre côté de la porte :

« -Akito…. »

Immédiatement Kyo sentit le corps du dieu se tendre contre lui (Ndla : pas dans le sens que vous avez surement pensé.. XXD)

« Oh…non… » Dit-il s'accrochant au pantalon de Kyo.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme que Kyo reconnu immédiatement, entra dans le pièce

-« Akito ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale « je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec le… » Son visage se tordit dans une expression de dégout « chat ? »

-« … »

Kyo lui, ne s'était pas formalisé par la méchanceté de la nouvelle venue, il regardait Akito qui, curieusement se comportait exactement de la même manière que Yuki quand il le voyait. Soudain la première gifle claqua :

« tu vas me répondre imbécile ? »

« Ren-sama …» tenta Kyo qui voyait les larmes qui menaçait de couler des yeux de son chef. Mais contre toute attente une seconde plus tard Akito était debout en hurlant :

« dégage de chez moi ! »

Ren eut un rictus méprisant et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du brun, qui sous le coup, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux. Elle se précipita alors sur lui et le roua de coup :

« comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'Akito était à moitié inconscient par terre. Puis elle se stoppa ( Ndla : je crois pas que ça se dise, XD) et se pencha sur son fils

« ton père aurait honte de toi…mon pauvre… »

Kyo, à ce moment là put clairement voir les larmes tomber sur le sol. Akito se recroquevilla sur lui-même, secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Ren eut un dernier regard pour le dieu, avant de se tourner vers la porte :

« a la semaine prochaine ! » dit-elle et elle partit

Kyo lui n'attendit pas une secondes deplus il se précipita sur Akito avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il commençait à comprendre… son chef devait souffrir autant que les autres maudits…

Même surement beaucoup plus…

**Niahahahah ! pas trop tôt ! XD bon voila ! c'est bientôt la fin ! (je laisse ce que veulent les kyos en attendant d'avoir fini celle là ! (j'ai du mal avec deux fics en cours alors j'attend ! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Tatoolight : j'ai regardé à l'est yeah ! Mais… TT pas vu grand-chose d'intéressant.. XD**

**lily-bulle : la voila ! (J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas trop… TT XD)**

**Nekochan Miharu : moi aussi je t'adoooooooore ! (et tes fics aussi !) sinon bouge toi pour le Akito x Kisa ! (yeah…) bon bah merci ! (T'es vraiment trop sympa… TT) (me sens stupide….--'') pas graaaaaaaaaaaaaaave !)**

**Lara timoquogni : (désolée si j'ai écrit faux ton pseudo…) : mais fic est si prévisible qu ça ? naaaaaaaaon… XD en tout cas merci !**

**Votre nini : uuuuuuuuuuuummmm (reflexionne devant le rewiew) : tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que tu viens de lire ? …comment je dois le prendre ? XD**

**En tout cas merci ! (vivi ta pressque le meme prénom que moi ! lool)**

**Bon je vous remercie toutes ! mais…en fait je voulais…pas…écrire çA ! j'avais la big idée mais je l'ai foutue en l'air… --'' quel coooooonne… hum enfin bref je vous dirai dans le dernier chapitre ce qu'aurait du être la fin…. Bon bah voila merci encore à tous ! **

**Au fait je suis à la recherche d'une bêta lectrice ! si ya des intéressé…venez ! looool**

Kyo espérait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Toutes les valeurs qu'il avait soigneusement délimitées venaient de s'effondrer d'un coup. Depuis qu'il était petit il avait toujours pensé qu'Akito était le « méchant » et que les autres maudits et lui-même étaient les « gentils ». Cependant il venait de se rendre compte qu'Akito n'était pas le : pauvre gosse pourri gâté, qu'il avait toujours cru.

Le chat regarda avec tristesse le visage du dieu, qui après avoir pleuré un moment s'était endormi dans ses bras. Kyo l'avait alors transporté dans son lit avant de s'y glisser aussi, afin de veiller sur le sommeil du dormeur.

Le félin sourit quand il sentit Akito bouger pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques heures, son chef le dérangeait beaucoup moins où, en tout cas pas assez pour ne pas le laisser dormir contre lui. (ndla : waaaa j'espère que vous avez compris ce que j'ai voulu dire… ..--'') Reprenant ses remises en question par rapport a son chef Kyo se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de visite et donc se sentir beaucoup seul.. d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, c'était surement pour avoir de l'affection qu'il lui avait proposé ce marché. Il était vrai que Kyo était une « proie » parfaite : sa vie se « finirait » dans un an et il était à peu près prêt à tout pour pouvoir « vivre » un an de plus. Kyo sourit : Akito voulait de l'affection ? il allait en avoir…

Décidant de commencer tout de suite avec ses bonnes résolution, Kyo glissa sa main dans les cheveux du brun et commença à lui caresser la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il entendit le dieu gémir de satisfaction. Après quelques minutes, Akito ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kyo avec incompréhension. Contre toute attente de la part du félin, le dieu retira la main du chat de ses cheveux et lui dit :

-« merci Kyo mais la pitié est le sentiment que j'aime le moins »

D'abord le jeune homme fut surpris, puis il se rendit compte qu'il aurait surement réagit pareil, ce qui l'amusa.

-« c'est pas de la pitié » répondit il à Akito tout en se rapprochant de sa bouche « c'est de la compréhension. »

Et sans laisser de temps à Akito de réagir il scella la bouche du brun avec la sienne. Mais, cette fois, il décida d'aller plus loin, il entrouvrit la bouche et caressa les lèvres d'Akito (toujours fermée (ndla : le coquinet…XD)) avec sa langue.

Le dieu lui, après avoir résisté quelque instant, se laissa faire et ouvrit sa bouche à son tour.

Le chat sautant sur l'occasion pris d'asseau la langue de son chef tout en le faisant doucement retomber sur le futon. (ndla : bah oui passque Akito c'était assis ! (mais je crois bien que j'ai oublié de l'écrire… bah t'en pis…)il chevaucha le brun qui, lui, commençait à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son maudit…

-« kyo… »

----------- certaines personnes dirent que deux personnes s'aimèrent(pas dans le vrai sens aimer…enfin on se comprend ne ?) cette nuit là… (ndla : l'auteur fait partie de ces personnes !...)

Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa plus qu'un chapitre yeah !

J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai écrit… (…--'') hum

Enfin bon a+

(et nekochan miharu ta fiiiiiiceu !)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : seven days**

**Autateutrice :…bah…moi... (Et j'en suis pas fière … XD)**

**Couple : Akito x Kyo ! (…)**

**Disclaimer : …je veux bien Akito pour noël ! (en version masculine bien sur !)**

**Réponses aux rewiews (j'crois que j'ai pas le droit.. ANARCHIE ! bwahaha hum..) :**

**Tatoolight : des ourses qui se font des calins ? OU ? XD bon oui c'est vrai tu dis des conneries…mais…pas grave ! (la suite de ta fic aussi ! please !)**

**lily-bulle : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa merci ! c'est KHOOL ! (Que tu aies aimé !)enfin bref tes encouragement m'ont toujours fait plaisir !**

**Nekochan Miharu : merciiiiiiiii mais je commence à en avoir marre de cette fic ! eh yeah…--''enfin bon merci pour tes encouragements et je VEUX le suite de tes fics !**

**Votre nini :ah bon ? Je vais vite ? AHAHAHAH c'est vrai que je suis gentille ! (je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait que Kyo va bien avec Akito ! hum enfin merci pour toutes tes rewiews ! bay !**

**Et voila c'est déjà ? La fin ! Eh oui…TT bon bah merci a tout ceux qu'ils l'ont lu ! Et inscrivez vous sur mon forum : ****http/khool.babaorum.info**** bah oui je fais de la pub ! XD**

**Voila voila ! merci encore !**

« - eh bien voila tu peux t'en aller. »

Kyo se leva, salua son chef et sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il avait vécu « tant » de choses.

Il n'eut aucun regard pour son chef alors qu'il passait la porte pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

Quand elle se ferma Akito, eut un mouvement pour rattraper le chat mais il se ravisa laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le brun tapa le sol d'une main il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu :

Une semaine avant :

-« Hatori ? » demanda le jeune homme à son médecin qui était entrain de l'ausculter

-« oui ?

- ça existe quelque chose qui fait plus mal que les coups ?

Hatori regarda Akito avec incompréhension. Cependant il lui répondit quand même

-« oui.

-Ah ? et c'est quoi ? » lui répondit son jeune chef qui avait l'air soudain très intéressé.

-« les chagrins d'amour. »

Quant Hatori laissa le dieu, il ne remarqua pas le sourire machiavélique de celui-ci.

…hun hun hun…Le stupide chat va crever….pensa le dieu.

Akito en ce moment, regrettait plus que tout d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide…Bon c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que le chat la verrait « elle » ni qu'ils feraient « ça » . Mais n'empêche que de tomber amoureux de cet imbécile…

Le dieu regarda la porte…pouvait il vraiment le laisser partir comme ça ?

sans une seconde d'hésitation il se précipita vers la porte près à rattraper la seule personne qui l'avait vu tel qu'il était vraiment.

Il fit coulisser la porte…et, se trouva face à face avec Kyo…

-« euh… » Akito se sentait très mal à l'aise surtout avec ses yeux encore humides d'avoir pleuré

-« Akito-san ? » demanda le roux qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé

-« euh...oui ?

-« dites si je reste un mois avec vous ça me fais combien de temps en plus de liberté ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Akito sourit pour de vrai

-« oh…pas beaucoup » répondit il avec un sourire espiègle, « par contre si tu restes avec moi pour toujours je pense que j'arriverai a renoncer de t'enfermer…

-dans ce cas… » dit Kyo

Il prit le visage de son chef dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser tout en le refaisant entrer dans sa chambre.

FIN !

Niahahahahahahahahahah fini ! yeeeeeahh ! sortez le champagne!

Bon okay c'est court c'est niais…c'est..n'ayons pas peur des grands mot POURRI

C'est le pire chapitre de la fic je dirais… désolée¨ !

Voila ! a bientôt¨ !

Je laisse encore de côté ce que veulent les kyos j'ai pas vraiment d'inspi désolée !

Allé a!


End file.
